In a digital video signal processing system, it is often useful to use different clock frequencies in different parts of the system. For example, a clock signal linked to the phase of the color carrier is often used for deeming color signals encoded in accordance with PAL, SECAM or NTSC standard to obtain color information. On the other hand, for various types of digital signal processing which combine picture elements from various video lines (two dimensional) or from various frames (three dimensional), a clock signal which has a fixed phase relationship to the line synchronization signal is advantageous (so-called orthogonal raster). Consequently, it is often necessary to convert a digital video signal having a first scanning or sampling raster into a digital video signal having a second, different scanning raster. This is possible by converting the first digital video signal having the first sampling raster into an analog video signal by means of a digital to analog (D/A) converter, and then resampling the analog signal with the second sampling raster by means of an analog to digital (A/D) converter in order to obtain the second digital video signal having the second sampling raster. However, the necessary D/A conversion and A/D conversion thereby entailed, requires additional circuitry and results in unavoidable losses and faults.